Welcome to the Greendale Community
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles, prompts from E/O challenges on Supernatural fandom. Word of the week: Swirl. Most of the time, Jeff finds Britta irritating but there are the occasional moments when he remembers why he fell for her to begin with.
1. Emergency TheCrew

Disclaimer: I don't own Community; I only make the characters do my bidding in fanfiction.

Author's Note: After discovering Community a month ago, I watched the entire 2 seasons and loved it more with each episode. So I thought I might dabble in a bit of fanfiction and I thought, why not try and write every week? So I'm using the words of the week that Enkidu09 and OnyxMoonbeam do for their weekly Supernatural challenges and using them to write these drabbles. They're **100 words** exactly and the Word of the Week this time was **emergency**. (I have a backlog of words that I'm working through, so this one is actually from a while ago.) Regardless of all this, I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think and tell me if I got the characterisation right. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Welcome To The Greendale Community<span>

Emergency

"Oh, no, you didn't," Shirley is staring at Jeff, glaring at him really; Evil death glares that would kill him if they could.

His witticisms fail him; he's left saying, "Er, yes I did."

Troy whispers that it's an Emergency, a Code Pink. Abed states clearly, "Initiating Man vs. Women Armageddon Protocols." The two surprisingly astute guys disappear, leaving a sexist man as his sole comrade as he stares down three angry women after making an ill-thought out statement about women being emotional at certain _periods_ of the month. Good pun, bad call, and he sits lower in his chair.


	2. Sweatshirt AnnieTroyAbed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community. I just love it.

**Author's Note: **I really tried to channel Annie, Troy and Abed in this one. I think (hope) I've done a good job. Please tell me what you think because I'm quite proud of this one. Word of the week: **sweatshirt**. **100 words** on the dot.

* * *

><p><span>Sweatshirt<span>

"Hey guys," Annie smiles brightly.

"Hey...Annie..." Abed finds it funny watching Troy as he realises that he and Annie are matching.

"Troy? _Why _are you wearing that sweatshirt?"

"The question is, why are you wearing a boy's sweatshirt," Troy replies, looking uncomfortable.

"It's girls' sweatshirt." Annie replies defensively and Abed smiles a little. It's just like a sitcom.

"It's_ clearly_ male. Otherwise how could it fit me?"

"_Why_ is it pink then?" Annie retorts.

"I look good in pink!" Troy storms out.

Abed answers Annie's unspoken question. "I didn't want to embarrass him. And pink does look good on him."


	3. Flat AnnieTroy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community. I just love Annie and Troy.

**Author's Note:** I was a bit disheartened by the lack of Annie-Troy moments in Season 2, so I thought I would create this little moment. I hope you enjoy it. **100 words** on the dot. Word of the week was **flat**.

* * *

><p><span>Flat<span>

"Hi guys," chirped Annie brightly, on a typical day. The others murmured their greetings on an ordinary day where nothing weird was happening...yet...except Troy, who looked more dazed than usual. His mouth was open, which was actually normal for him, but he also had widened eyes he got when he realised something shocking.

Fortunately, nobody noticed. If they had, he wasn't sure he could've stuttered that he'd always that Annie was boyish, bit of a lad with...you know...kind of a flat chest and absence of curves. But the top she was wearing right now? She was _definitely_ not a guy!


	4. Card TroyAbedAnnie

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Community. If I did, there would definitely be six seasons and a movie.

**Author's Note****:** I came up with this as a cross between Scrubs (and the box sex Elliiot has) and the kind of zany shows Abed and Troy would love to come up with. And the end result is actually something I'd love to watch. Tell me what you guys think. **100 words** on the dot and word of the week was **card**.

* * *

><p><span>Welcome To The Greendale Community<span>

Card

"Guys, what ya doing?" Annie peered cautiously into Troy's and Abed's bedroom.

"We're working on a drama-" began Abed.

"With passion and intensity-" continued Troy.

"And mystery that mirror real life," finished Abed.

"Wanna join in?"

Troy flashed a smile at Annie that was impossible to refuse. Smiling back at him (and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach), she agreed instantly. She sat down with her two best friends (and no, she most definitely did not have feelings for one of them).

"Okay, first thing you need to know," Troy told her. "It all takes place in a cardboard box."


	5. Here AnnieAbedTroy

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Community. If I did, damn it, there would be six seasons and a movie MINIMUM!

**Author's Note:** After hearing from a reviewer who liked the Annie/Troy moments (a pairing I'm _very_ partial to), I thought I would produce another possible Annie/Troy moment (with a bit of Abed thrown in). It's also because I think Annie's new living arrangement totally rocks. **100 words **on the dot. Word of the week was **here**. Please enjoy and please review; it gladdens my heart the way Cougar Town gladdens Abed's heart. With regards to the last telepathic exchange, feel free to tell me which one you think is saying/thinking what...

* * *

><p><span>Welcome To The Greendale Community<span>

Here

They pause the video game – an awesome shoot 'em up - to have one of their telepathic conversations.

_I want some brownies_, Troy moves his eyebrows with emotion.

_Mmm...chocolatey goodness_, Abed replies, his face devoid of emotions.

Annie interrupts their psychic discussion and Troy would have been annoyed if she hadn't been all smiley and bright.

"Here you go, guys. I stole some of Shirley's brownies." She sits herself down between the two guys, having another telepathic discussion.

_Did we talk out loud?_

_Nope. Pretty certain we didn't._

_Man, is she psychic?_

_Must be. It's the only logical explanation, Watson._


	6. Bite TroyAnnieShirley CAKE

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Community. If I did, six seasons and a movie would be the bare minimum!

**Author's Note****:** A little more of the Troy/Annie fun times, with cake and Shirley looking on. Word of the week was **bite **and it's **100 words **on the dot!

Welcome To The Greendale Community

Bite

The cafeteria cake is awful and Shirley _knows_ she makes better cake but the way Troy's eating it makes it look amazing. He's making the sounds her husband makes in the bedroom and Annie's watching him with glazed eyes (isn't she supposedly interested in Jeff?), looking tempted.

Troy stops with one bite remaining and offers it to Annie. The giggly girl accepts it blushingly and now the way _Troy's_ looking at _Annie_ eating the cake was the way _Annie_ was looking at _Troy_ before and Shirley's sure this is sinful in some way and wouldn't have happened with _her_ cake!


	7. Swirl JeffBritta

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Community, there would be a lot less Jeff/Annie stuff.

**Author's Note****: **I know this won't be a popular opinion, but I got thoroughly fed up of the Jeff/Annie stuff in last season. I never thought I would say it but I actually kind of preferred Jeff with Britta. And I have to say that the episode where Pierce actually stands up for Britta sort of won me over to being her fan again. Anyway, end result was muchos sympathy for Britta and a yearning for something less gag-worthy and deeper than Annie making doe-eyes at Jeff. Prompts are from the E/O challenges on the Supernatural fandom and word of the week was Swirl. 100 words on the dot.

* * *

><p><span>Swirl<span>

Jeff finds Britta tedious, frustrating and _infuriating_ most of the time but there are moments when he feels a pang in what's potentially his heart, moments where he realises why he fell for her to begin with.

She's looking at a simple ice-cream cone with such a forlorn expression that it prompts him to ask her snidely if she's never had one before.

'Of course I have. Before...' she trails off with a shrug but he knows the 'before' refers to something pretty grim. He buys her a strawberry swirl ice cream and her beaming smile makes it all worthwhile.


End file.
